redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Beverages
In the world of Redwall, the characters are known to drink a variety of ciders, cordials, ales, and beers. Redwall Abbey Drinks at Redwall Abbey are mainly brewed by a Cellarmaster, usually a hedgehog, although it has been known to be a mole or an otter. Strawberry Cordial Strawberry Cordial is strawberry flavored drink mentioned in almost all the Redwall books. It is a favorite among Dibbuns because of its sweet flavor and fizzy consistency (it is also called Strawberry Fizz). Strawberry cordial must be strained before being served in order to maintain in clear, slightly colored aspect. It is usually served very cold. This beverage is a staple at every feast, especially Nameday. In Taggerung, it was also served to the "Lord and Lady Strawberry", who are the winners of the wall race. October Ale October Ale, also called October Nutbrown Ale, is characterized by its dark brown color and generous foam. It is kept in barrels, and requires much attention, regular tapping and frequent tasting. It's been made in Mossflower since before Redwall Abbey was built, while Kotir and Verdauga Greeneyes still ruled over the land. As its name indicates, October Ale is squeezed, brewed and fermented in Autumn. Its brewing is the pride and guarded secret of the Abbey Cellarkeepers and the Spike and Quill families in particular, have reputed expertise in this craft. October Ale is present at all meals, all times and all occasions, but is especially favored during Great Feasts and Namedays. It is the object of many songs and ballads and is particularly appreciated with cheese. A recipe for October Ale appears in The Redwall Cookbook. Buttercup 'n' Honey Cordial Buttercup 'n' Honey Cordial is a sweet drink made by Gabriel Quill. Its bubbly consistency makes it a favorite among Dibbuns. Cup o' Cheer Cup of Cheer, featured only in Pearls of Lutra, is an extremely fizzy wine with a very sweet flavor. It was brewed and invented by Ambrose Spike during the Winter of the Deepest Snow and was made of rhubarb harvested shortly before the snow fell, mixed with honey. One of the Tears of all Oceans was hidden by Fermald the Ancient in a firkin of Cup o' Cheer. Nutbrown Beer Nutbrown Beer is a nutty beer quite popular among Redwallers. Basil Stag Hare and Ambrose Spike have been known to get tipsy drinking it. Apple Cider Apple Cider is generally drunk hot in the winter. Mossflower Woods Dandelion and Burdock Cordial Dandelion and Burdock Cordial was brewed by Uncle Blunn at the Lingl-Dubbo Cave. Dandelion and Burdock is a real traditional British drink. The drink appears in Outcast of Redwall and Doomwyte Shrew Beer Shrew Beer, or shrewbeer, is a beverage brewed by the Guosim. It is often enjoyed with cheese and shrewbread. Witherspyk Waterporter This drink was brewed by Oakheart Witherspyk. Vermin Seaweed Grog Seaweed Grog is a beverage traditionally favored by searats and corsair vermin. Most woodlanders find the taste extremely unappealing. Various names for types of grog include Shark's Tooth, Scorpion Sting, Old Turtlebeak, Strong Addersting, Blistery Barnacle, and Olde Lobsterclaw. Category:Redwall Food